5 Seconds
by parkwoojin's
Summary: hanya lima detik aku memiliki mu - tags ; Kim Donghyun ; Im Youngmin ; Dongpaca ; Produce 101 season 2
1. Chapter 1

[a/n] based on "Now, He is in Love", comic by Haruka Fukushima, aku ngetiknya sambil denger lagu Taeyeon yang When I was Young '-'

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _Hanya lima detik aku memiliki mu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Donghyun**

 **x**

 **Im Youngmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **5 seconds "**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Donghyun tersenyum simpul melihat seseorang yang kini sedang tertawa indah tak jauh di depannya. Namanya Im Youngmin, senior nya di sekolah.

"aku harus pergi, kita bisa kumpul lagi lain waktu" youngmin pamit pada junior nya di klub musik. Ia beranjak dari tempat nya dan berpapasan dengan Donghyun yang berdiri tiga langkah dekat meja nya.

"oh , hai donghyun" sapa nya, ia tersenyum pada donghyun. Senyuman yang membuat donghyun lupa akan dunia tempat ia berpijak.

"hai hyung" balas donghyun ikut tersenyum. Youngmin berlalu, dan donghyun masih menatap punggng sempit itu.

Youngmin itu bagaikan pusat dunianya. Ia menaruh seluruh kehidupan didalamnya.

 _Hanya lima detik aku memilikimu,hyung_

.

.

Sejak lama , sudah sejak lama donghyun mengangumi pemuda itu. Rasa kagum yang menarik seluruh atensi nya. Ia tak bisa berpaling. Youngmin begitu sempurna untuk dilewatkan. Setiap senyumnya membuat donghyun mengukir lengkungan indah dibibirnya. Setiap tawanya membuat dada donghyun menghangat. Setiap kata yang diungkap nya membuat donghyun mengabaikan sekitarnya.

Keberadaan youngmin terlalu special bagi donghyun.

Tapi , donghyun hanya selalu punya lima detik.

Tidak lebih.

.

.

Donghyun masuk kedalam gerbong kereta dengan terburu, napasnya tersengal. Hampir saja ia terlambat dan ketinggalan kereta terakhir menuju rumahnya.

Donghyun berdiri berpegangan pada pegangan, mengatur napasnya tanpa sadar pusat dunianya kini ada dihadapannya.

"hai donghyun" suara lembut itu menyapa indera pendengaran donghyun. Donghyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia ingin tersenyum, tapi ia menahannya.

"hai hyung"

Tak ada suara lagi.

 _Ayo bicara lagi hyung_

"kau bisa duduk" kata youngmin. Menyadarkan donghyun bahwa ada _space_ kosong disebelah senior favoritnya.

Dengan ragu donghyun duduk di sebelah youngmin.

 _Jemarinya panjang dan lentik_

Donghyun mengamati jari-jari youngmin, ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan youngmin. Kulit youngmin putih, sepertinya halus. Donghyun ingin menyentuhnya, sungguh ia ingin.

"kau biasa pulang sendiri?" tanya youngmin, donghyun hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

 _Lima_

Tak ada suara lagi, donghyun sangat ingin mendengar nada lembut yang selalu youngmin lontarkan. Pemuda Im itu tak pernah berkata kasar maupun membentak. Salah satu sisi yang amat disukai donghyun.

 _Empat_

Donghyun berjengit kaget, ketika pundak kiri nya terasa lebih berat. Itu youngmin, youngmin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak donghyun. Ia terlelap, wajah tidur nya yang nampak lelah entah mengapa terlihat begitu cantik. Seakan-akan seluruh kebaikan ada dalam dirinya, meski donghyun yakin benar adanya.

 _Tiga_

Donghyun menatap youngmin, ia tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum. Kim donghyun memuja wajah indah youngmin.

 _Dua_

"biarkan sedikit lebih lama, ku mohon" gumam donghyun pelan.

 _Satu_

Donghyun tersenyum kecut, kereta berhenti dan youngmin pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu. " _lima detik, lagi-lagi aku hanya memiliki mu selama lima detik"_

.

.

Donghyun memetikkan gitar nya, menyanyikan banyak lagu bernada sendu, ia diruang music, hanya seorang diri.

Bisakah donghyun berharap untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Enam detik misalnya.

Tidak—donghyun tak sebaik itu.

Setiap petikan gitarnya , wajah tersenyum youngmin selalu menyapanya. Senyum hangat yang menenangkan hatinya.

Donhyun ingin lebih.

Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar lima detik.

Boleh kah donghyun berharap?

Bolehkah donghyun memaksa?

Ia ingin jadi egois hari ini. ia ingin mengkhianati lima detik indah yang selalu menemaninya.

Suara pintu ruang music terbuka, sosok yang selalu donghyun rindukan ada disana. Dengan senyuman yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi donghyun. Senyuman yang hadir ketika ia mimpi indah, senyuman yang hadir untuk menenangkannya ketika ia mimpi buruk.

Eksistensi youngmin amat berpengaruh untuk hidup donghyun.

Dia dunianya, apalagi? Tak ada yang bisa membantah.

"kenapa memanggilku?" tanya youngmin lembut.

Donghyun meletakkan gitar nya, ia berdiri dan menghampiri youngmin. Memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Donghyun berucap pelan tepat di telinga Youngmin, "aku menyukai mu hyung"

 _Lima_

"rambut ini, jari tangan ini—"

 _Empat_

 _Tiga_

"ingin rasanya jadi milik ku—"

 _dua_

"terima kasih—" –donghyun melepas pelukannya, tersenyum melihat youngmin yang mematung.

 _Satu_

"dengan begini aku bisa melupakanmu—hyung" donghyun pergi setelahnya.

Hahah. Donghyun tidak mungkin merebut kekasih orang kan?

.

.

.

 **-fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _di komik tokoh nya ga jadian, iyalah senpai nya udah pacaran ,sama kakaknya pula '-'  
_

 _aku sedang ingin memisah kan dongpaca :(_

 _ga tega tapi pengen,duh._

 _abis nya setelah baca ulang komik itu , aku kepikirannya sama dongpaca '-'_

 _hari ini donghyun ikutan Shape of Me, aku ga kuat :(_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hanya lima detik untuk membuat ku kembali pada mu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Donghyun**

 **x**

 **Im Youngmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **5 Seconds : sequel"**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngmin tersenyum lebar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Ia membuka pintu ruang music dan mengejar sosok Donghyun yang baru saja berbelok di ujung koridor. Youngmin meraih tangan itu kemudian menarik nya, mengajak nya berlari, ia menoleh kan kepalanya menatap wajah donghyun dengan senyuman yang amat di gilai donghyun.

Donghyun bingung. Sungguh ia bingung. Ia baru saja merasa lega karena telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya , tapi kini kehadiran dan tindakan tak terduga youngmin membuatnya sedikit senang dan juga—sakit.

"kita perlu bicara" kata youngmin.

Mereka berhenti dibawah pohon maple belakang sekolah.

"jadi apa yang perlu kita bicarakan hyung?" tanya donghyun.

"kenapa ingin melupakan ku?" bukannya menjawab , youngmin kembali bertanya.

"karena aku mau" jawab donghyun.

Bohong. Youngmin tau donghyun berbohong. Ia sudah mempelajari raut dan gesture donghyun sejak lama. Ia selalu mengamati donghyun tanpa pemuda kim itu ketahui.

Youngmin menyukai adik kelasnya.

Dia menyukai donghyun.

Kim Donghyun selalu berhasil mengubah suasana hati nya menjadi lebih baik. Kim Donghyun selalu berhasil membuat nya tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum. Kim Donghyun selalu berhasil membuat nya tertawa hanya dengan candaan tak lucu nya. Kim Donghyun terlalu membekas dalam benaknya. Bagaikan spidol permanen di atas _whiteboard_.

Youngmin amat menyukai suara indah donghyun ketika pemuda itu bernyanyi. Tak seorang pun tau bahwa youngmin selalu mendengarkan suara nyanyian donghyun sebelum tidur. Ia diam-diam merekam donghyun bernyanyi ketika pemuda kim itu diminta bernyanyi saat kegiatan klub music.

Tak seorang pun tau , youngmin yang _kalem_ bisa menjadi seorang fanboy fanatic ketika donghyun memposting sesuatu di akun media sosialnya. Tak ada yang tau , youngmin selalu menyimpan display picture donghyun.

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa youngmin , hampir tiap kali merona saat bertatapan langsung dengan Donghyun. Ia lemah. Ia begitu lemah jika itu dengan donghyun.

Mereka masih diam. Youngmin masih tersenyum cerah dan donghyun masih bingung dengan sikap youngmin.

Youngmin mendekat dan menempel kan bibirnya diatas bibir donghyun, sekali sekali seorang _submisif_ harus memulai agar sang _dominan_ peka.

' _hanya lima detik untuk membuatku kembali padamu' –Kim Donghyun_

"aku juga menyukai mu, jadi jangan lupa kan aku" ucap youngmin pelan, ia baru sadar bahwa tindakannya terasa memalukan.

donghyun ingin tersenyum , tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu nya, "bukannya hyung berpacaran dengan woojin dari klub dance?"

youngmin tertawa lepas, tawa yang selalu donghyun rindukan. Tawa yang amat donghyun kagumi. Tawa paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. anggun dan berkelas. Youngmin masih tetap sempurna dimatanya. Dunianya begitu indah.

"dia sepupu ku" jawab youngmin ketika tawanya reda.

Donghyun menjatuhkan rahangnya, "benarkah?"

"iya—kau ingin melupakan ku karena woojin? Astaga donghyun, kau membuat ku tertawa. Kau lupa kalau woojin itu pacarnya hyungseob, hyungseob sekelas dengan mu kan?"

Benar, woojin itu kekasih hyungseob.

Bodoh, Kim Donghyun bodoh. Harusnya ia sadar. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa sedangkan woojin hampir setiap hari kekelasnya.

Wajar saja ia tak tau, karena donghyun mengabaikan sekitarnya, ia begitu terpaku pada dunianya, Im Youngmin. Pusat dunianya yang kini bisa ia miliki.

"mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya donghyun, tawa youngmin terhenti digantikan dengan rona merah yang membuat donghyun terpana akan keindahan yang tuhan ciptakan.

Youngmin mengangguk pelan dan senyum donghyun semakin lebar. Senyum yang selalu membuat youngmin tersenyum setelahnya.

"satu ciuman untuk meresmikannya" kata donghyun sambil mencium bibir youngmin pelan, menempelkan nya cukup lama, memejamkan mata menikmati rasa bibir masing-masing.

Satu hal baru yang masuk dalam daftar favorit donghyun tentang youngmin.

Ia menyukai rasa manis bibir youngmin. Manis yang membuat candu.

"aku mencintai mu hyung" kata donghyun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"aku juga mencintai mu"

.

.

.

 **-fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _mereka bersatu kok akhirnya. '-'  
_

 _semalem aku nunjukin foto youngmin ke temen ku, dia bukan fujo sih. terus kata dia youngmin mukanya muka seme. pas aku tunjukin foto dongpaca dia bilang gini_ "aku pengen youngmin jadi uke-nya," , _dia bukan fujoshi tapi dia mengikrarkan diri jadi dongpaca shipper. seneng akutu punya temen rl yang bisa diajakin ngomong dongpaca:")_


End file.
